


Eleventh Day- The Doctor

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: 12 Days of Chuck [11]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Eleventh Day- The Doctor

* * *

Walking in your front door, you were hit with the most amazing smell. “Chuck?” You called out, hanging your coat up. Whatever it was, it was making your mouth water. Kicking your shoes off, you smiled when you heard Chuck move your way.

“How was work?” He greeted you.

You shrugged. “It was work.” You chuckled. “What smells so amazing?”

Chuck smiled. “I’ve been making desserts all day.” He told you, taking your hand. “Come on.”

Following him, the fragrances from whatever he’d cooked got stronger and stronger. You were led to the living room where there was an array of delicious looking baked goods spread out on the coffee table. Spotting the theme, you laughed. Everything was something right our of Doctor Who, one of your favorite shows.

“Get comfortable. I just need to get our drinks, and we are ready to watch every Christmas episode of Doctor Who.” He told you, enjoying how your face lit up.

“How did you manage to make a drink for it, though?” You asked, pulling off your coat and putting it on the back of a chair.

He grinned. “Sonic screwdrivers, babe. There’s one modeled after Ten’s, and then one modeled after Eleven’s. I have everything I need to make both.”

You were excited to try these, and eagerly got comfortable on the couch. Minutes later, Chuck walked in with two drinks. One was a beautiful blue, the other near neon green. “You are amazing.” You grinned, taking the blue drink as he handed it to you.

He sat down, getting comfortable next to you before picking up a sonic screwdriver remote. “It’s the little things.” Chuck chuckled, pressing play.


End file.
